Traditional interconnections between energy sources or sinks (loads) for use or charging in AC power systems utilize fixed wiring connection assignments taken from a multi-phase generation source. Typically these connection assignments are taken through a distribution panel on a premise (i.e., business, home, or other usage location), where each phase is broken out and subsidiary wiring circuits are run utilizing one or more source phases. As a result of this break out and lack of visibility and means of allocating loads or sources, the net load/source profile in a given premise installation is often unbalanced with an unequal amount of load on each of the phases. Having unbalanced loads results in significant reductions in generator efficiency as well as increased losses throughout an AC transmission and distribution system. Further, if an onsite generator, especially a variable output generator such as solar or wind, is connected to the AC system, its outputs tend to be balanced from the generator but is then attached to an unbalanced loading situation in its premise. This results in the unbalanced loading on each phase of supplied power, leading to significant inefficiencies.